the_bigfootfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot, 'also know as [[Sasquatch|'Sasquatch]], is a legendary cryptid. The lengend of Bigfoot has been around since the 1700's. It truly all began with the northwest coast indians. There are lengends of these big hairy wild men running in the forest near indian tribes. Bigfoot is described as being a large non-human primate, commonly reported to stand anywhere from 6-10 feet in height (2-3m) and estimated to weigh over 600 pounds (272 kg). A few scientists, such as Jane Goodall Grover Krantz, Loren Coleman, and Dr. Jeff Meldrum, have expressed interest and some measure of belief in the creature. Self-styled witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead; the top of the head has been described as rounded and crested, similar to the sagittal crest of the male gorilla. Bigfoot is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered it. It could be possible there is a strong possibility that there is a wide population of Bigfoot creatures since many people have encountered some, and especially in different countries. Bigfoot has many ways to communicate, including hitting sticks against trees for short-range communication and low/high-frequent screams for long-distance. Bigfoot is also said to immitate other animals to trick anyone listening. this is all true you sodders and wankers. Existence Many people do not believe in Bigfoot, because they think an animal so huge should have been found long ago if it was real. Others say it is real, because of all of the sightings. As of right now, unfortunately Bigfoots aren't recognized as a real animal. Appearance People say that Bigfoot looks like a human/ape combination, with black fur and resembles a giant ape. Some also say, he could be evolved from an ancient gorilla. People that have seen it often says it had a curious look on its face, like a human, While others said it had a angry territorial one. A big bonner it has rabbit like feet and little hands. Bigfoot Sightings *Alaska *West Virginia *England *New York *Texas *Ohio *California *Yellowstone Park *Pennsylvania's Kinzula State Park *Kentucky *Tampa Florida *Canada *North Carolina *Siberia *Michigan *Russia *India *Virginia Bigfoot Characteristics and more *Most Bigfoots are said to be ten feet tall or fourteen feet tall and are buff like the Hulk. *Most larg Bigfoots way 1,000 pounds. *Bigfoots knock on trees with sticks. *Bigfoots have been known to make holwing sounds. *Some Bigfoots are stronge enough to rip trees out of the ground or left a car off the ground. *Bigfoot has nightvision so they can see in the dark. *Some Bigfoots are snow wight with snow wight hair. *Bigfoots can hide in the trees to see who's coming. *Bigfoot throws rocks at people to make them leave. *Bigfoots make nests out of sticks, weeds, leaves and small trees. *Most Bigfoots don't wear clothing, but some do. *Most Bigfoots are friendly to humans. But some Bigfoots will attack people or kill them. *Some Bigfoots have claw-like finger nails. Trivia *Bigfoot is mainly seen in england *Bigfoot is 5-10 feet tall (2-3 meters tall) *Bigfoot was first sighted centuries ago. *Bigfoot's that live in arctic regions are called Yetis *Bigfoot is one of the most known legends out there. *Many people are scared of Bigfoot. *There is a show based off of him called: Finding Bigfoot *Bigfoot sightings and stories have been around for more than 10 centuries. *It is possible that Bigfoot may have evolved from the Gigantopithecus or a different type of primate. Bigfoot Gallery File:123.png|Bigfoot sighting File:Bigfoot2012.jpg|Bigfoot sighting, November 2012 Albertasasquatchtrailcam.jpg|Another Bigfoot Sighting UAB.jpg|A strange creature, most likely to be a Bigfoot Th.jpg Bigfoot-2.jpg Wiki-background ------------------------.jpg ----------------------.jpg Ape3yb.jpg Yowie.thumbnail.jpg 29199978 640.jpg Kentucky-bigfoot.jpg Sasquatchbw 500 930 90 s.jpg BFUF.png Yeren.jpg Baby-bigfoot-bigfoot-bigfoot-bigfoot-tracks-tracks-yeti-cryptozoology-13294970-500-554.jpg Albertasasquatchtrailcam.jpg Yeti.png Category:Bigfoot Category:Cryptids Category:Sasquatch Category:Cryptid Category:Species of Bigfoots Category:Apelike Category:Undiscovered Category:BFRO Category:Bigfoots Category:Nocturnal Category:Sighted Category:Primates Category:Monkeys Category:Apes